40 weeks
by Carlafanx
Summary: ONE-SHOT set in 2013 discussing carlas worries to be a good mother.


_"40 weeks" peter smiles. "Just the waiting game now"_

Almost _36 weeks ago_ peter found the test Carla had tried to hide in the bin out of desperation.

Things were finally going perfect for them; simon was happy, so was nick and Leanne who had moved on with their life and peter and Carlas relationship couldn't be more perfect. Carla had got the courage to propose to peter one weird evening at the bistro, to be fair none of them saw it coming. However he obviously agreed and they started planning the wedding. That was until Carla found out she was pregnant.

 _24 weeks ago_ was their first scan. Finally, 12 weeks. When peter eventually admitted to Carla that he found the test she tried to hide in desperation, things got heated. Carla started crying about how she couldn't be a Mum...not after the one she had. Going out when her and rob would come from home and not arriving back until early hours of the morning. Carla was forced to take care of her little brother. Cook his tea, iron his clothes. She even did a part time job at the age of 14 so she had money for them both.

Peter assured her she'd be the most perfect Mum but whatever anyone said, it didn't stop the noises going round in her head. She didn't have any faith, any hope. But when she saw that baby on the little squared screen...everything suddenly made sense.

She loved this baby, more then her mum ever loved her. And if she loved her little baby...that's all that mattered right?

 _16 weeks ago_ was the day they could find out the sex.

 _A little girl._

Peter was thrilled. Now he had one of each. A son and a daughter. He swore that he wouldn't let her get a boyfriend until she was at least 30. He felt as if maybe their baby was an unplanned gift, maybe symbolising his twin sister who passed away many years ago.

He loved this baby as did Carla...she loved her little girl more than she could ever imagine. She felt the first kick, she was bursting with excitement. Her and peter felt their baby move and it was the most amazing feeling. Everything was finally looking up.

 _6 weeks_ _ago_ Carla never ever thought she'd get this far into her pregnancy. However at 30 weeks their were a few minor complications. She had been snowed under in work. Peter told her to stop, take a rest or even go on maternity leave but stubborn Carla obviously resisted. She was diasgnosed with placental abruption; when the placenta separates from the wall of the uterus. One of the main causes of this is because of high blood pressure.

Carla was absolutely petrified when she realised her daughter could be in danger. She felt as if it was her fault, why didn't she take care of her? Everyone tried to tell her to take things easier. Peter held her hand through all the examinations and ultrasounds they'd done and everything was okay thankfully.

Michelle and rob insisted on running things in the factory. Although it was quite early maternity leave, it had to be done for Carla and the babies sake. So Carla would sit in the flat above the bookies day in, day out. She wouldn't lie, she was bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do. But even the slightest little things like walking to Devs shop made her tired. She was shattered all the time but it was okay, everything was worth it.

 _1 weeks_ _ago_ , Carlas blood pressure went back to normal. She was still knackered but I guess that's life in pregnancy. One night, peter invited Simon round. He was coming over less frequently for the time being as they were very busy getting things for the baby and Carla needed rest. But Simon came and he even felt Carlas stomach to feel the baby kick. Even he thought it was magical, and he's 9.

Peter came in with rolls of plaster and a bucket of water. Neither Carla or Simon knew what he was up to until peter eventually explained. "You put the plaster over your bump Car, wait for it to dry then take it off and then you have plaster on your bump"

If Carla looked at herself now 10 years ago, she would've laughed in your face. Never ever would she allow this to happen to her, in fact she'd never ever imagine her self with a bump at all. But she agreed, it was colder than she expected. She had to take her top off for it to happen and she was very surprised at how comfortable she felt. She was lead on her back, even if that wasn't advised in the 3rd trimester whilst Si and peter layed white wet plaster on her.

When they took it off after it had dried, she was shocked. Carla knew she was big but seeing her bump but not on her really emphasised how much she'd changed. From her strict diet and gym workouts to eating whatever shit she craved, which at the moment was squeezable cheese. That bump really meant so much to her.

 _Today_ , it was the day before Carlas due date. The whole family thought the baby would come earlier by the size of Carlas bump but she wasn't even getting contractions...yet.

Peter and Carla spent the day on the sofa, watching films and eating...squeezable cheese. Well Carla was. She was laying on his chest contently, one leg over his as he had one arm around her shoulders and the other was gently rubbing her stomach.

 _8:30pm_ , carla started feeling full cramps in her stomach. She knew it was time but for now it wasn't anything serious. They barely even hurt. That was until Carla groaned in pain suddenly. Wow it got stronger a lot faster then she thought. Peter checked with her making sure she was okay. They couldn't go to the hospital yet. Her waters hadn't broken and the contractions weren't very close together.

10:00pm, okay panic started arising now. Carla was circling their living room, now and then groaning in pain. It was getting harder to cope with. "Carla sit down" peter advised her whilst making her a fresh glass of water in the kitchen. "Don't tell me what to do" she snapped. In Carlas defence, she did warn him that she'd be in a bad mood throughout labour. She'd need to take her frustration out on someone and unfortunately that was peter.

11:30pm, finally her waters broke. A high pitched squeal escaped Carlas lips as she looked down at the gush of liquid underneath her. "Right. Go" peter told her, wrapping his arm round her waist and helping her down the stairs. Carla now had tears in her eyes. Was it the pain? Or the fact her daughter will be being brought into the world very soon...or both.

"...argh" she cries is distress. Leaning her palms flat out on the side of the car and tilting her head downwards as peter puts the hospital bag into the boot. Michelle had been informed 20 minutes ago that carla was in the early stages of labour by a text off of peter and she couldn't contain her excitment. She ran out the pub and spotted them. Hugging Carla tightly and suffocating her, Carla told her firmly "get off me Michelle, you aren't helping."

"Leave her Michelle, she's annoyed. Just snapping at anyone over anything but it's understandable I suppose." Peter explained. Anyway, Michelle wished them luck and left them to it and drove to the hospital."

 _12:00am_ , they were in the car now on the way to the hospital. "Oh peter make...it stop" Carla moans. "You know I would if i could. Just breath, we're nearly there now"

"Argh the contractions are coming quicker peter" she tells him in serious amounts of pain.

"It's alright calm down love...Ey? Have you seen the time?"

 _"40 weeks" peter smiles. "Just the waiting game now"_

"I don't think it'll wait any longer...argh peter she's coming" Carla suddenly screams. This makes peter suddenly turn his head to the right and see what Carlas doing. She was right...the baby was coming. They didn't have long now.

Out of no where the car must've slid on black ice. It was December and very cold, peter wasn't paying loads of attention at the weather conditions to be honest and didn't notice the rather large patch their car has just gone onto.

The car spins and spins. Peter tries so hard to stop it. Doing a 360 digree spin of the stirring wheel to change the direction of the car...but.. It's too late.

They swerve into a tree and as their car smashes into it so strongly it made such a loud crash but now? Theirs nothing. No noise. No tears. Just Carla and peter laying unconsciously in the now deformed car...

 _40 weeks later_ , it had been a long 9 months for peter. Now in the new 3 bedroom house near coronation street he was up making breakfast for their little daughter. "Dada" poppy says.

Peter and had his daughter had a close bond. Poppy had come out during an emergency C-section because Carla was so critically injured. Peter had suffered minor cuts and bruises and whilst poppy was with peter and home. _Alone_. They formed a close bond. _They were always alone in the house..._

"What are you doing up?" A voice is heard.

"Just thinking, she wouldn't go to sleep so I made her breakfast" peter replies to his now wife, Carla.

"Mmm love you" Carla kisses him then her little girl.

Even if Carla was in hospital for the first 3 months of poppies life. No one could come between them. They were closer then anyone would ever expect.

 **Carla Connor was made to be a Mum.**


End file.
